Merry Christmas Baby
by magicmumu
Summary: This story follows the events of Be My Valentine, Be My Girl. Cordelia gives Faith a true Christmas. Femslash warning CordeliaFaith


Merry Christmas Baby

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing: Cordelia/Faith

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Joss is God, the usual drill.

Summary: As nataixoco wishes, Faith has a true Christmas with Cordelia. Set after my story 'Be My Valentine, Be My Girl' and refers to the events in there.

Note: Happy holidays to all, and this story is for nataixoco. I hope this is what you were hoping for. The title was taken from a Christmas song of the same name. I like Hanson's version of it though. That's just me.

"Oh my god! C, what did you do to your hair?"

Cordelia smirked, feeling her girlfriend's reaction alone was worth destroying her hair a little bit with the green hair die she'd gotten at the Goth hot spot. She had on one of those Christmas style red and white fuzz one piece lingerie in an attempt for a Christmas seduction. The tall brunette tried to look slightly annoyed. "I walk out here with hardly anything on - freezing, by the way - and all you can say is what have I done to my hair?"

Faith stood up from her spot on the sofa and walked up to Cordelia, wrapping her arms around her to warm her up. "Better?"

"Much, thanks," the ex cheerleader said.

Cordelia thought about how things had indeed gotten a lot better for Faith. The darker slayer got a better job as a bartender. The owner of the Bronze had been caught in some argument between vampires and Faith saved him. He was so thankful that when he found out more about her, he overlooked her age and let her work for him at the same rate as his other bartenders. If anyone asked, though, she was a dishwasher. With a new job, she was able to move into a regular sized apartment, also with the help of the owner, and she's a lot happier there than the dingy motel room she had. She also started taking day classes at an off campus site for Sunnydale University to get her GED.

Things were good with the couple as well. After the rocky coming out on Cordelia's end and getting kicked out of the Chase mansion by her father, she moved in with the slayer in the motel, and then later to the new apartment. Faith often amazed Cordelia the first few weeks they were together. She was surprisingly sweet and considerate to her needs and wants, and Cordelia tried as hard as she could to be the same for her.

It was a little difficult to get Faith into the spirit of things, to participate in holiday celebrations, like the 4th of July or Thanksgiving. Cordelia had to drag her to Buffy's barbeque, and later to her aunt's house for turkey and cornbread stuffing, which Faith really loved. Cordelia almost had her in the Christmas spirit earlier in the month. They were in the car on the way to the latest Scooby meeting and a few Christmas songs came on the radio, marking the first day of nonstop holiday hits, and she had her singing Deck the Halls. Faith knew more of the words than the tall brunette did. It wore her down a little bit, long enough to help with the Christmas tree later that same week.

"You smell so good," the slayer murmured.

"That would be pine needle. I think that was the scent the dye came in," Cordelia told her.

"They have scented hair dye now? Not just chlorine and ammonia or whatever?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. This one was." Cordelia said. Faith kissed her, the slightly dominating edge was there, but also a grasp that made the taller brunette wonder if Faith thought she would float away from her. When they separated, Faith looked down at her feet for a moment.

"Merry Christmas, baby. I know I have been a bit of a Scrooge, but I want you to know that, um, well, I love being here with you, and the tree being the way it is, and... I love you Cordelia."

Cordelia was taken off guard with that one. Faith usually doesn't say her 'I love you's until they were safely behind the closed doors of their bedroom. "I love you too, Faith."

"I got you something. It's under the tree. Hold on, I'll get it. You can stay there and look pretty."

"My specialty," Cordelia joked, but Faith's eyes didn't think so.

"You're more than that, C."

"I know, I-" she stopped. "Thank you. I appreciate that." She watched as Faith dived under the Christmas tree. How far back there did she put her gift, anyway? Cordelia realized that Faith was reaching into the tree, practically by the base, where an ornament was hidden. The tall brunette frowned in thought. She had watered the tree every other day since they'd gotten it, and she didn't notice that there. Maybe Faith had just put it there when Cordelia was getting dressed to impress her. When Faith emerged, she hesitated, and then got down on one knee. Cordelia's mouth dropped.

"C. Cordelia... I, I am thankful for you, and for this Christmas you've created for us. You've been the one person I've been able to turn to, and you were there for me when things were really rough. I love you more than my vocabulary could really say. I know it may be a bit soon, but... Would you be my wife?" Faith winced a little, and her girlfriend could tell she was trying to stay strong in case she said no. Cordelia gave her hand, and the slayer slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"Yes." she whispered, also trying to stay strong and not be one of the women who lost it when their man proposed. When Faith stood up to her full height, Cordelia wrapped her arms around her neck and let a couple of tears slip. Faith just held her for a few minutes. "I love you so much, Faith." she murmured.

"You know I love you, Cordelia." Faith replied. A moment later, Cordelia stepped back and lightly smacked Faith on the arm. "What the heck? I propose and you start hitting me?"

"I can't top that! All I got you was TiVo."

"What? You got me TiVo?" Faith's eyes lit up, and she looked at one of the boxes under the tree. She then looked back at Cordelia. "I love TiVo!" Cordelia thought she would go for the box, but Faith grabbed her instead, surprising her. "But I know what I would rather have for Christmas," she said in a low tone. Cordelia grinned.

"Now we're talkin'. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking we should make the forty bucks you paid for that bit of cloth worth the cash, I am totally in sync with you. Why don't you go keep the bed warm, and I will take care of things in here?" 'Things' were the candles that Cordelia had lit earlier in the evening, and the lights on the Christmas tree. Cordelia kissed her now fiancé, and then disappeared to their bedroom. Faith watched her go as she pulled her hair back then she blew out the four or five candles. She walked across the room to the Christmas tree. Looking up at the star on top of it twinkling down at her, she smiled a small smile, and then reached for the plug to turn out the lights. "Thank you," she whispered to whoever out there granted those Christmas miracles. "Thank you very much."

End


End file.
